silverwingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sonasaurus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Silverwing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ariel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bioniclepluslotr (Talk) 18:53, April 14, 2011 Background I don't believe we have a background for this wiki. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. The computer I was using before had a really small monitor and it didn't show everything. On my screen, the background covers everything thought. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 23:01, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't think that's how it works. I haven't seen a scrolling background on any wiki. To be honest, I really dislike scrolling backgrounds. It feels like you're not going anywhere. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 23:10, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello there! Hello Sona 'Demal, thanks for coming to the Silverwing wikia! Anyways, I noticed that you had a question about the backround for this site. I'm responsible for creating it, and I noticed that you wanted to have the backround scroll down with it? If that's the case, I am not too sure how to do that at the moment, but I will try to reasearch how I can do that. For now though, if you prefer, I can have the backround image repeat for now? Talk to you later! RandumbGamer 23:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: backround Hey hey, no problem. On the fanon wiki I did try out a short chapter idea for a fan book, but I didn't really have any good idea's at the moment for it. I prefer to do a great job on a story, and not a half attempt at it. RandumbGamer 23:26, April 14, 2011 (UTC) story Oh, I forgot to mention that I'll check your story out as soon as possible. By the Way, have you read darkwing? If you have, BioniclePlusLotr made a pretty big story as a sequel to it, it's pretty sweet. I'd recomend checking that out later if you haven't RandumbGamer 23:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: fanon You and me both. Our main Administrator left before I arrived here, and that was over a year ago. Good thing BioniclePlusLotr is still here, otherwise, this place would probably be dead. See you around! RandumbGamer 23:41, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: future plan Hmm, that sounds like a terrific idea Sona 'Demal! I am currently busy with other things to do, but I will continue to help out around here where I can, when I can. I really do appreciate the help your doing around here, I honestly do. I have to be honest, I'm not exactly a professional with wikia's, but I try to do what I can. Thanks again! See you around! RandumbGamer 21:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Youtube Video Thanks for the post, but to be honest, i'm not really too big a fan of AMV's, sorry. I will check it out later, but the AMV thing ain't really what I watch. I did however create a couple of video's back when I was still more interested in the show, but they kinda got cancelled along the way, they were more so for practice on Pinnacle studio. I have a link here on what seemed like a good production, but...might not actually be any good. If you wanna check it out, it's right here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uAUKMweBM0&feature=channel_video_title Thanks again, and good luck on further future video's! See you around! RandumbGamer 01:15, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Fanfiction By the way, I meant to also say it, but I was convinced that your story was actually made by Kenneth Oppel himself. No Joke, it's brilliant, and i'm not just sayin' that to make you feel good. It Is Incredible See you around! RandumbGamer 01:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) `Re: Fanfiction. Yes, I really, honestly do. I haven't read all of it yet, but I really would love for Kenneth Himself to see it. See you around! RandumbGamer 16:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: story sent Hmmm, I can sorta understand why, but still, it doesn't make much sense. If you want, he actually has a site with a forum on it. It's not too special, but it's not very busy either. here's the site: http://www.kennethoppel.ca/ See you around! RandumbGamer 16:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikia Overhaul Nope, still here. I wouldn't forget about this place, and I hope you did well on the exams. Anyways, Thanks again so much for the help, we really do appreciate it. We have only had about three others come to this site and made a great difference, and it's just incredible to see people like you help and join in on the hard work. Please, if there's anything that you want me to try and do, I will try and do my best to achieve it. I also do plan on more improvements as well, mostly with stub articles if I can. Anyways, see you around here, and thanks again. See you around! RandumbGamer 00:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) (PS: Sorry to hear about the message. I got one before, but he only answered one question in it.) Re: Portals Yeah, those look alright. We can put all the major characters there. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 11:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Silverwing Archive So, I just found a way into the old Silverwing.tv website through an archive after much searching and what not, and I managed to scrap up some old images that were thought to be extinct. I couldn't recover all of them but I was able to get ahold of most of them. I am still searching for other things on that site, but so far, not too much luck See you around! RandumbGamer 00:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandialism I actually just came to the site and saw that under the recent activity. I'll still let BPL decide what to do with that user, but i'll delete the page so that other viewers and users don't see that kind of thing here See you around! RandumbGamer 23:25, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Question TION New Username Hey Sonasaurus, I just got my user name changed from "RandumbGamer" to "AnotherCrazyCanadian", because at the time, I thought the original name would suffice, but, well, you know how this story goes. So, uh, yeah. Just giving the heads up! See you around! AnotherCrazyCanadian New Silverwing App for iPhone (by Kid Riot Interactive) Hey Sonasaurus, I recently saw that there was a new Silverwing game created by Kid Riot Interactive for iPhone, and is free. Didn't know if you were into any of that stuff or not, but I figured that I would share it anyways. AnotherCrazyCanadian 04:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC)